Then, who am I?
by I'm still Drizzy
Summary: It's 3rd year again and this mysterious girl is accepted by everyone without a question, appearing out of no where and already knowing all about Harry and Sirius Black. It's an old story with a BUNCH of new twists. Say hi to the new girl who has the power
1. Default Chapter

(Harry's POV)

"I found it!" cried out Lavender Brown as she held up her notebook. On it, there was a chin attached to it. She walked to the front of the room where Neville was standing and handed it to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Ms. Brown." Said McGonagall. She turned to Neville who was looking thankful and extremely creepy without his chin. With a wave of her wand, McGonagall said the incantation and it reappeared on his face.

"Thank you professor" he muttered and headed toward his seat. Professor McGonagall looked hard at him and continued with her lesson, but was interrupted with a knock on the door.

(Drisana's POV)

She knocked and opened the door to the Transfiguration room. It was already filled with students who she assumed were her classmates. They didn't notice her at first, but Professor McGonagall lifted her head and motioned for her to come to the front of the room. As she made her way down there, a few students raised their heads, spotted her, and nudged their neighbor. By the time she got to the front, half of the room was staring at her.

"Attention everybody" McGonagall said. The rest of the class looked up. "I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate Drisana Chamberlain. She'll be joining you for the remainder of your stay here at Hogwarts." She looked over at Drisana who had a nervous smile on her face.

The class remained quiet as if expecting her to go on. Drisana stood there, wondering whether she should sit down or say something. She was about to open her mouth when Professor Mcgonagall started speaking again.

"Seeing as Ms. Chamberlain is new here, would anyone like to volunteer to show her around?" she said, sweeping her eyes over the class. After a moment, a girl with large brown, bushy hair raised her hand. "Very good Ms. Granger. Ms. Chamberlain," she said addressing Drisana. "If you would be so kind as to take a seat there, we'll continue with the lesson-" but as she finished her sentence the bell rang. As the class began to file out of the room, the bushy haired girl made her way up to Drisana, followed by two awkward looking boys, and started speaking.

"Hello. My name's Hermione Granger." She stuck her hand and Drisana shook it. "This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She said indicating the two boys behind her. Ron, who had alarmingly bright orange hair and a number of freckles, nodded his head and Harry, whose dark black hair stuck out in the back drawing your attention away from his green eyes covered with glasses, said "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied. She took them all in and smiled her I-really-want-us-to-be-friends smile. Before she could say another word, Hermione had grabbed her by the arm and started walking out of the room.

"It's lunch now. We'll show you the Great Hall. Then it's Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divinitation and that's it for the rest of the day." She looked back at her and grinned. "It's a bit much to take when you first get here, but after a while, you get the hang of it." she assured Drisana.

_Oh. My Fudgin. God._ Drisana thought as she entered the Great Hall. She had never seen such a huge, glorious place in her whole life. Her whole house could've fit in here, as well as all her friend's back home! Hermione, Harry and Ron watched her as she saw the ceiling and smiled as she took a breathtaking "WoW." The clearest blue was hanging high above their heads with the faintest wisp of clouds prying along the edges of it. She felt a cool, calm breeze of autumn and sighed a sigh of relief.

Ron and Harry had started walking toward the Gryffindor table, followed by Hermione and a very reluctant Drisana. She continued to glance toward the ceiling until she caught sight of the food. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the mashed potatoes and chicken. It had been a whole day since she ate anything because she was so nervous about coming to Hogwarts that now her stomach ached to be nourished. So nourished it she did.

While Harry, Ron and a few other boys began talking about Quidditch (one of the few topics Drisana didn't like to join in on, seeing as she didn't like the sport that much), Hermione was explaining the classes to Drisana. She gave her all sorts of tips on the teachers (such as who you shouldn't cross and which class it would be okay to pass a note in) and pointed out the students that you don't want to know. Drisana noticed Hermione showed a certain hate towards Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin boy who wasn't bad looking at all, except for his greasy hair.

"You don't want to get in with the Slytherin crowd. Their all bad and only use and manipulate others for their own selfish needs." She warned her. As she glanced over at Malfoy again, these two great big goons sitting next to him started laughing at something one of them said, missed a high five aimed at each other and fell over off the benches. She smirked and turned back to Hermione.

"So how is it that you're with the third years, but this is your first year at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I live in Valleymoor," she explained, "where I was home schooled for the past two years. It's quiet normal for the witches and wizards there to be taught magic by their parents, but my parents were Muggles and didn't have enough money to send me to Hogwarts at first, so I was home schooled by one of my neighbors, Mrs. Smog. We've been saving up all year and finally had enough money to get all the supplies for me to come. I was so excited. I still can't believe I'm here!"

Hermione smiled. Ron didn't have a lot of money either, but unlike Drisana, he always seemed embarrassed about it. Drisana just came out and talked about it as if it was as natural as drinking a glass of water.

"How come you weren't here the first day though?" said Hermione, reaching for the plate of mashed potatoes and adding more to her and Drisana's plate.

Drisana smiled and lifted her fork to mush the mashed potatoes around with the gravy. "I had to be sorted, didn't I?" she said. She smiled at the look of confusion on Hermione's face. "For some reason, I couldn't be in the sorting ceremony with the first years. I think its cuz....well....I'm not a first year!" she shrugged and lifted a brown, soggy loaded fork to her mouth. The discussion then turned to their favorite lesson.

The rest of the day passed with ease as Drisana got adjusted to the classes. It was different then being the only one in a room and having the questions directly asked to you. Here, she didn't have to answer everything. She could leisurely raise her hand when she knew the answer and simply copy it down if she didn't! The class soon realized not to underestimate the new girl, because even though Drisana didn't have to answer questions, it didn't stop her from trying. The third years were used to Hermione's hand always rocketing to the ceiling when a question was asked, but now they had two hands fire up. Drisana soon figured out Hermione's thing was being the smartie pants in the class and only raised her hand on certain occasion or when she was called on.

When they were finishing up their dinner and about to head up to the Gryffindor common room to start their homework, Professor McGonagall came up to Hermione and Drisana.

"Drisana, there has been a new bed placed in Hermione's dormitory." she said, "That's where you'll be sleeping. If you find anything inconvenient with this, let me know."

"Thank you professor" Drisana replied and she nodded her head and turned to head back to the head table.

_Boy, does she ever smile?_ Wondered Drisana as they made their way up to the tower. When they entered the common room, Harry and Ron were waiting for them in front of the fireplace. They dragged their bags off the last two comfy seats in front of the fireplace to make room for them. Drisana got the homework from the classes she missed and they all started to work. They would stop work to introduce her to everyone that came over to say hello. She was very interested in Ron's family. It must be so much fun with 5 kids, two parents and two brothers out of the house? By the time they finished their homework, Drisana felt fairly confident that she knew almost everyone.

Harry and Ron resumed their talk of Quidditch, which forced Drisana and Hermione to go upstairs to bed. Bed, however, was the last place they went. They stayed up and talked of all sorts of things best friends talk about. When Drisana finally went to sleep at 1:00, she felt she could totally be herself with Hermione. That was a strange feeling for her.


	2. Who's In My Head?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd make the main character a girl. ;) **

Personz-of-da-dungoen- thanks Dylan! I'm going dedicate a chapter to you because you helped me figure out how to use fanfiction! I heart you SO MUCH!

Suki-Aiko-Hirashima- Thanks Rae! I need all the support I can get!

Colette- Thanks! I appreciate it lots! Can't wait to start the new school year with you!

Danz- blushes I heart you like crazy! You're the first person to say you like it who isn't one of my friends just trying to be nice! I'll make each chapter better, just for you. --

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Malfoy was wearing bandages from the Hippogriff incident. We came in later that day and I forgot that they went to see Hagrid that night too. So you'll meet him later. Thanks!**

--Who's in My Head?--

(Drisana's POV)

The next day Malfoy came into Potions late and Snape, the potions teacher, lost no time in making Harry and Ron 'help' him in any possible way. The look on Harry and Ron's face showed Drisana just how much they disliked Malfoy after all and that lesson was "No more then an example of how Snape treated them" Hermione told her.

While Harry was decapitating a spider so that its insides wouldn't come spilling out for Malfoy (under Snape's orders of coarse), Drisana saw they were talking. Well, rather Malfoy was talking to Harry. Harry was practically shaking with fury. She wondered what they were talking about, then all the sudden, she knew.

She couldn't hear them with her ears because they were all the way across the dungeons and Malfoy was whispering right next to Harry's head. She hadn't put a spell on herself and was pretty sure no one else had. She just...kinda knew what they were saying in her head.

Malfoy was talking about Sirius Black, the first man to break out of Azkaban prison, the worst place on earth to be. He was so dangerous that he was on the Muggle news so Drisana knew all about him.

"I thought the _Great_ Potter would want revenge." Malfoy said, egging Harry on. "I know if it was me, I'd want some."

Harry didn't appear to care what Malfoy was saying, "What are you going on about Malfoy?"

"Don't you know Potter?" asked Malfoy, obviously in pure joy to know something about Harry and was in no rush to tell him. He was about to continue when the bell rang. They all filled a flask of their potion and put it on the desk at the front of the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Drisana walked out together, Harry and Ron raving about how unfair it was with Snape and Malfoy while Drisana and Hermione listened patiently.

"What was Malfoy talking about? Why would I want revenge on Black? He's out to get me. Malfoy is such dung." Said Harry, not realizing he had said anything in front of Drisana.

"Yea, and what gives Snape the right to treat us that way when McGonagall doesn't do that to them?" exclaimed Ron. "Am I right about this Hermione? Hermione?" They turned around, but she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" asked Harry. Suddenly she was hurrying up from the bottom of the staircase, clutching at her bag, which was so full, it looked as though it was going to rip at any moment.

"Where'd you go?" Said Drisana.

"Oh sorry. I just forgot something back there." She said in a low murmur and hurried upstairs to the Great Hall for lunch.

Drisana looked at Harry who looked at Ron whose eyes followed Hermione. They all shrugged and continued up the stairs.

_So, that's what this is all about. That's why I'm here_. Drisana thought, thinking back to what Harry just said about Black. _I'm here to watch Harry. I wonder why Black is after him anyway? I mean, its not like killing Harry can't bring _Him_ back...can it? Nah. He's dead. There'd be no point in trying to bring him to life again. Harry killed him 13 years ago._ And with that, Drisana headed up to lunch, thinking over some of the possibilities of why Black's after Harry.

_I suppose Black could simply be mad. _She continued thinking_. Azkaban does that. _She shuddered. _I wouldn't ever want to go there. Although it's not much better here with Dementors around the school. I suppose that's for Harry as well._

"Er... Drisana." Said Ron, interrupting her thoughts. "Your leaning on your potato salad."

(Harry's POV)

Drisana turned her eyes to Ron, then looked down. "Ah fudge!" she said, grabbing for some napkins. Once she got all the mayonnaise off her robe she gently shook her head so her hair fell behind her shoulders to reveal a pair of silver D's written in cryptic writing dangling from her ears. Harry momentarily wondered if those were as heavy as they looked.

She crumpled the used napkins up and put them to the side of her plate. She tucked the last piece of hair behind her ear and Harry's eyes wandered to the front of Drisana's robes. He noticed her first button was undone and her undershirt wasn't doing its job of covering her bra. After what seemed like a second to Harry but was really 2 minutes, he realized he was staring and he looked away and continued eating his lunch.

_It's weird._ He thought. _But I swear, when Malfoy was talking to me, I could hear Drisana in the back of my head._ He shook his head and returned to his potato. Ron checked his watch and decided they'd better get going if they weren't going to be late for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

**A/N: A pretty boring chapter I know. The only real weird thing here was that they can hear each others thoughts. That's going to be key in the story** **though so I had to include it. I'll make the next chapter more interesting. If you have any ideas of where you think this should head tell me (or really, write me). **


	3. Hogsmeade and Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I DO, however, own the world, therefore making me BETTER then JKR. AHAHAHAHAHA! Evil take over the world grin **

**Isis3110- Yes, I still love your fanfic and you'd better continue writing or I'll swat you! Thanks for the review --**

**Mizz Squirrel- There are more important things in life then Oliver Wood Yaz! Lolz. Tanks for the review. Keep it up and I might (MIGHT) put you in my other story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Dylan. I HEART you babe!**

--Hogsmeade and Thoughts--

(Drisana's POV)

Obviously very excited about something, the Gryffindor class emerged from the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Trailing at the end was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Drisana. Harry was a little subdued and just listening to the others talk about the lesson.

_What happened back there?_ Drisana thought. _Professor Lupin deliberately stopped me from attacking that boggart! I noticed he stopped Harry, but that's expected. It'd be a shock if _Voldemort_ suddenly appeared in the classroom, but why ME?_

She shook her head in frustration. Nothing made sense anymore. At home, everything happened for a reason. Everything was as it should be. It usually made her want to pull her hair out and use it to somehow escape from the bleak sameness of it all.

But now that was all she wanted. She wanted to wake up and find the Chamberlains waiting for her with breakfast on the table. She wanted to be able to go to school in her pajamas and take a break whenever she felt like it.

School wasn't the only thing different though. She actually had friends! She and Hermione had grown, if anything, even closer and Harry and Ron were always around when you needed them. She quickly got into her new routine of classes and everything, but she didn't think she'd ever be able get used to her having friends. Although she never told them, she'd never had a real friend before because of her being home schooled. Nobody really wanted to talk to the girl-that-was-home-schooled-who-nobody-knew.

(Harry's POV)

It was Saturday and the four of them entered the common room after a late breakfast. Today was the first Hogsmeade weekend and the room was buzzing with people discussing where they should go.

Harry slumped into a chair and pulled his homework to him. He noticed Drisana looking at him funny and as he raised his head to look at her, she flashed him a quick smile and turned away to listen to what Fred Weasley would do with a sack full of stink pellets.

He couldn't help feeling a little left out. Out of all the third years he was the only one not going to Hogsmeade. He tried to block out his thoughts and turn his attention to his homework, but this was hard as Ron, Hermione and Drisana kept glancing at him with a worried face. Finally Drisana sat down in a chair next to him. He knew she was looking at him but didn't feel like meeting her eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He pulled his face into a smile and tore his eyes away from the same paragraph he'd been staring at for the last minute to look at her.

She raised her eyebrow at him. No. He was not fine. He had every reason to be the polar opposite of fine, but it seemed childish to sit around and sulk.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He repeated and looked back to the page "It'll be cool to have some time to myself."

_Yea, like you're ever by yourself_ he heard. He jerked his head up and stared at Drisana.

"What?"

She looked back at him with questioning eyes. "Hmm? Whaja say Harry?"

"I said it'd be cool to be alone for a while, then you said 'yea, like your ever alone'"

Her eyes widened and she drew a gasp. Her voice returned _What the Hell? Did I say that out loud? No. I'm sure I didn't. But how could he have...can he hear me?_ Harry's eyes grew as wide as Drisana's looked. He heard the words and was positive it was her voice, but it couldn't be.

He blinked a couple times to make sure his eyes were working correctly. He looked back at Drisana's face, which was still horrified, and quickly looked away. _But...but...her lips didn't move!_ He thought. _They Didn't Move! Why am I hearing her voice? Wait, are these her thoughts? Oh Crud. Can she hear mine?_

At this thought, he looked up at her as she put her hand over her mouth. He looked around the common room to see if anyone else noticed them freaking out, but they were all talking and laughing at whatever Fred and George Weasley were up to.

He returned his gaze to Drisana as though it was a dream. _Ok. What's going on here?_

Drisana lowered her hand and took a deep breath, taking her eyes off Harry for the first time. When she opened them, they had a sad, distressed look in them.

"I don't know."

(Drisana's POV)

She looked up at Harry and met his eyes. They looked scared and they had a note of plea in them. Her brown eyes stared into his green ones for what felt like ages until she noticed she was leaning forward in her chair. She saw Harry was to, their faces inching toward each other, and quickly pressed her back against the cushion and changed her position so she was facing forwards instead of sideways so Harry wasn't in her sight

"Ok" She said trying to make her voice sound calm. _Calm?_ She thought _I'm anything BUT calm! How can he hear-oh fudge!_ She sighed at her stupidity.

She glanced over to Harry. He was staring at the spot where Drisana's face had been moments ago. When she looked over though, he turned his head to meet hers. His homework, long forgotten, slipped off his lap and fell with a crash to the floor. They jumped and Harry stooped quickly to pick up the fallen books.

He spent more time picking up his books then necessary. When he did get back up, he placed them on the table and stared at the cover of his Defense Against the Dark Arts book where a wizard was pointing his wand at a cowering gargoyle. He sighed and sank back into his chair with his eyes shut. He stayed like that for a while, leaving Drisana to stare at him.

Drisana felt her mouth go dry. She gulped and blinked a few times before, very timidly, thinking _Harry? Can you hear me?_

(Harry's POV)

He opened his eyes and saw her staring at the floor. He knew she didn't speak. He watched her hair fall over her shoulders and this time she allowed it to stay there.

When he didn't answer, she turned to look at him and their eyes met again. Her eyes were begging, Crying for some response.

He watched her for a moment before nodding his head and thinking back to her

_Yes_

**A/N: 0o0o0o0o0o0! An evil cliffhanger. Little voices scream 'Whatever shall we do?? Whatever shall we do??' Hehehe, I'm so weird. Please review. Flamers can leave their remarks with their own work thank you veddy much! **

**! Peace Out !**


	4. Accusations and Reactions

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Harry Potter. I'm just waiting for that poison I gave her- ah I mean I'm just waiting for J.K.R. to die and leave me the story. Oh I'd so such horrid things to the characters (don't you just love the word horrid??).**

Suki-Aiko Hirashima- Gee, thanks Rei......-

Mizz Squirrel- I'm Hizoro! Hehe. I really need a life. :(

Personz-of-da-Dungoen- I'm not going to thank you! You have to put up your story I read first! Then you get to be thanked!

Colette- I know exactly where to put you!

Danz- Omg! I still Heart you like mad! That is the Nicest thing anyones said about my writing! Cries I love you!

**Thank you everyone who reviewed (unless you're some of my friends who I had to ask repeatedly to RR)! This chapter is REALLY boring, but I'm having a writers block. It's harder now that I have school, but never fear! For dun da da DUN I'M HERE! Hehe.**

--Accusations and Reactions--

(Harry's POV)

The Divinitation room was melting Harry's brain. He didn't even try to follow the lesson as he tried to remember the Cooling Charm Hermione found the other day.

He marveled at Hermione who, despite her disinterest in the class and especially the teacher, wasn't bleeding by the hand at the speed of her note taking. She was satisfied with the class for now because today they were doing nothing but taking notes on dates and great, past seers.

Ron's head, which was face down on the table, was emitting light snores. His parchment was as blank as Harry's and unless Hermione let them copy her notes, they were done for.

He glanced over at Drisana who was sitting with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown since there were only three chairs to a table. Her face appeared bored and she pretended to write something every time Trelawney's eyes looked over at her. Her left arm held up her head as her right hand, holding a quill, was poised for writing and was dotting her parchment with ink.

Feeling his gaze, she turned to Harry and raised her eyebrows as if saying 'What?' before he looked back to the window for a hopeful breeze. His bangs were gathering the sweat from his forehead and it began to drip on the table. He watched the cloth soak it up and wondered just why he and Drisana were going to Dumbledore after class.

_Yes, something weird is definitely going on_ thought Harry. _But why, whenever something is wrong, I have to go running to Dumbledore? What can he possibly know about this? _

_Probably more then you Harry_ he heard. He caught his breath in his surprise, but continued to look out the window. He hadn't gotten used to another person jumping in his head to discuss his thoughts yet.

_Can't a person think in peace for one minute?_ He thought bitterly at Drisana.

_Not when your speaking....erm....thinking so loud. It's impossible for me to do anything BUT butt in._ Harry glanced over at her, his face scowling. _Besides, you know going to Dumbledore is the right thing to do. Your just mad cuz now I know you fancy Co-_

"GAAAH" cried Harry as he practically jumped out of his chair. He was embarrassed enough that Drisana knew, but he'd be damned before he let her tell Anyone! He started to scowl at her, but she was to busy looking at the table with a smile on her face. Next to her Parvati Patil was staring at Harry.

"Ahem" Professor Trelawney said, looked surprised at Harry, thinking he might finally want to participate in the class. "Is something wrong dear? Are you feeling ill? My crystal gazing said you might have a worried hand in today's affairs." She looked excitedly at him "Would you like to explore deeper into your troubles?"

Harry looked around the room when Professor Trelawney started speaking to see the entire class was looking at him with eyes as wide as hers seemed behind her magnifying glasses. He had accidentally called out with his voice to stop Drisana from _thinking_ what she knew and when Professor Trelawney paused for his answer, he looked blankly at her. "What? No. Sorry. Just.....a bee." He mumbled. He took his seat and stared at his paper, putting his arm around it to hide the fact that it was blank.

_Good move Harry_ Drisana's voice sarcastically said.

_Shut up!_ Harry thought back as the final bell rang. He got up with the rest of the class and was intending to hurry to the common room so Drisana wouldn't bother him, but she was at his side in an instant.

"You ready?" she said, actually speaking this time. She looked fine at first, but he looked closer and saw she was a wreck. Harry was nervous about talking to Dumbledore too but Drisana almost looked scared.

He didn't forget she just made a fool out of him, but he knew she was going to talk to Dumbledore with or without him, so he just sighed and followed her out the door.

(Drisana's POV)

They walked down the corridor when Ron and Hermione caught up with them. "What was all that about Harry?" asked Ron, not noticing Hermione, several steps behind, books overflowing from her arms. Harry went over and helped her get everything straightened while Ron waited for his answer.

"We gotta be somewhere Ron." Drisana said. Ron turned to her, but once Hermione was in control of her books, she too looked up at Harry and asked "Where? What's going on with you Harry? You've been acting weird all weekend. You and Drisana."

Harry and Drisana glanced at each other. They still weren't sure whether or not to tell anyone. Drisana wasn't worried about them thinking they were freaks or something, but she thought that Dumbledore should be the first to know. After all, she wasn't sure how much they were supposed to know in the first place.

In their heads, Drisana and Harry were debating whether or not to tell them when Ron's words distracted them quiet a bit.

"Are you two an item now?" He said with his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

Everything stopped. Ron looked at Harry. Harry stared at Ron, his mouth open in disgust. Hermione looked at Drisana who was looking at Ron, just as disgusted as Harry.

"**NO**" echoed throughout the castle.

"What are you daft?" Harry cried. "Drisana? Get real!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Drisana said, shocked. "Him? I mean no offense Harry, but Never!"

"Sorry, sorry." Ron said putting his hands up. "It's just you guys haven't been separated since Saturday and whenever you are together, you barley look at each other."

Ron stopped. Drisana was giving him an evil glare and Harry stood there shocked. He stood there uncomfortably until Hermione broke the silence.

"Then where are you going?"

Drisana opened her mouth and began "Well-"

"We're going to talk to Dumbledore." Said Harry "about a sort of problem." He looked serious and suddenly taller. Drisana looked over at him and thought _I thought we were going to talk to Dumbledore first!_ but he didn't have a chance to answer when Ron started asking question after question.

"What happened? Was it Malfoy? I knew it. Did he hurt you? Or you Drisana?" he looked at her "I woulda pounded his face. When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?"

"RON! Stop!" Drisana cried. She didn't want to hear this right now. Not when Hermione looked like she was going to faint. She was so white and was leaning on the wall for support. Drisana went to her side and put her arm around her.

"I'm fine. I swear. Me and Harry....just....erm" when she said it in her head, she knew it sounded silly. Saying it out loud would make it sound just plain stupid.

Hermione didn't care though. "Drisana, if you don't want to tell us you don't have to, but I know that if your going to Dumbledore then it's pretty serious. Especially if Harry's involved." She still looked worried, but her face was restoring color again.

Drisana smiled and gave Hermione a tight squeeze. "I promise, on my very own grave, that after I talk to Dumbledore, even if he tells me not to, you will be the first person to know everything. Just let me talk to him first. It's complicated and I'm hoping he'll be able to explain everything." Hermione nodded and hugged Drisana back.

"Fine then." Interrupted Ron "Then go to Dumbledore and hurry back." He walked next to Hermione and steered her toward the common room. "We'll be waiting."

Harry nodded and he and Drisana began to walk the other way towards Dumbledore's office. They walked in silence. They were so concentrated on their own thoughts, they didn't hear the other's in the back of their heads.

They reached the stone Gargoyle in a few minutes and stopped. Drisana looked over at Harry who was staring at the door. He looked thoughtfully at the door for a moment then turned to her.

"Erm, Drisana? We don't know the password." he said with a sad smile.

She looked at him mischievously. "It's ok. We really don't need the password."

Harry looked at her confused and she smiled. She took out her wand and tapped the top of the Gargoyle's head. She muttered something under her breath and the Gargoyle's eyes lit up. It glared at Drisana as it moved out of the way, revealing a beautiful staircase. It began to move and Harry and Drisana hopped on it, knowing where it was taking them.

**A:N/ Didn't I tell you this chapt was going to be boring?? The next chapter will be MUCH more interesting. I've been waiting to write this chapt for a while and was so upset when I realized I had to wait. This chapt would just be too long if I wrote more. I'm sorry, but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write (that's not exactly fair, but...but.....I Really Really Really want some reviews cries Hehe, just kidding).**

**! Peace Out !**


	5. Hearts and Bonds

**Disclaimer: OMG! I own HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!! Oh wait..... reads print again crap! I don't own Hp! I own Murray Rotter! Who the heck is that??**

Personz-of-da-Dungoen- Biznatch! Write the damn story or I shall keep my camera forever! I won't continue if you don't put another chappie up!

Danz- sings Toy Story song you got a reader in me.....you got a reader in me......-- Sorry, I'm kinda hyper right now holds up pixie stix my life long friend!

Mizz Squirrel- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't you dare tell anyone the ending! Keep that info to yourself! sarcasm

Colette- I will! hugs

**I'm so amazingly sorry it took me so long. I'm a lazy ass who needs to remember I have a story to write. If you leave awesome reviews and get your friends to RR also, I swear I'll write faster! Please and Thanks you! And now....enjoy....**

--Hearts and Bonds--

(Drisana's POV)

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap... 

She looked down at her foot. It was moving so fast it looked like no more then a blur. She shifted her weight onto her foot and the last _Tap_ echoed through the staircase. She kept her eyes on the floor until she felt the stairs halt.

She brought her hand to the door and quickly knocked twice. More then anything she wanted Dumbledore to be away. She wanted him to be at dinner or tending to important school matters so he couldn't talk to them. She didn't want to tell him this unforeseen.....bump.

"Yes? Come in, come in" he called

_Of course. Of course he's here._ She thought as she opened the door.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing with an enormous quill. He didn't smile as they entered but when they reached his desk, his eyes were twinkling in the way Drisana loved. His deep, blue eyes soothed her.

"Hello Harry. Drisana." He said, nodding his head with each name. "What brings you here? Your not in any trouble I expect?"

(Harry's POV)

"Erm, not exactly Professor." Harry said. "See....something's happened." Dumbledore turned his eyes to face him and he faltered. He'd been fine before, but because Drisana made this such a big deal, he was now nervous.

He glanced over at her for help. She was watching Dumbledore though, her face mixed with anxiety and impatience. She was biting her lip and looked like she was resisting the urge to tap her foot again.

_You can jump in any time you know._ He didn't mean to be bitter but was upset at how Drisana was acting. She took a deep breath and didn't meet his eyes. She looked to the floor, acting like she didn't hear Harry's thought to her. A shaking hand pulled strands of hair behind her ear in her usual fashion as she looked at Dumbledore again to speak.

"Ok. Ever since Saturday, me and Harry have been able with each other, but without...erm...talking." She looked at him hopefully. He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a questionable look, but remained silent. She glanced at Harry who slightly shrugged his shoulders and thought to her _Keep going. He's not going to know what to do with that._

_Then why don't you just explain what's happening to him then hmm? _She said testily. This wasn't going as easy as Drisana thought it would. _Go ahead. You were doing **so well** before, who was **I** to interrupt?_ She thought sarcastically.

He glowered at her but still didn't say anything. She sighed and returned her attention to the floor. If she couldn't see Dumbledore, then she wouldn't have to be embarrassed by her next words. She didn't know how he'd react to this, and she didn't really want to find out. She'd prefer if this had never happened, but knew it'd be best if he knew everything.

"It's weird. It's like I can hear his voice, but he's not talking.....at least not with his mouth. And he can hear mine as well. mine being my thoughts." She felt compelled to look at Dumbledore, but couldn't bring herself to lift her head. "Technically, this has been going on for 2 weeks now, but we only just realized it. I just thought I was crazy for awhile." She looked at Harry who couldn't do anything other then nod his head in agreement with Drisana.

"You see sir, we thought it was just some......freak thing or something. We didn't think it was actually serious till....." Harry paused. He didn't know what to say. Dumbledore's eyes gave him a blank stare as Harry tried to pass their inspection. He stood up and slowly walked to the front of his desk.

"You say this started two weeks ago??" His eyes were looking at Harry, but he was speaking to Drisana. Harry glanced at her and she looked up at Dumbledore confused.

"Yes sir" she answered timidly

He nodded his head gravely and walked slowly to one of his enormous bookshelves. He waved his hand and an old, dusty book came flying off the top shelf and landed open to a page on his desk with a thud. He sat down in his cushiony chair and turned a single page and began reading aloud.

(Dumbledore's POV)

"Every so often, most frequently on the night of a full moon on Venus, two people are born to meet. They have an inner connection between them, which can never be broken. Not even by death. They are either the greatest of lovers, friends or enemies. The most common thread is being able to feel the presence of the other, even while their not there. Sometimes this is through an exchange of strong emotions or, very rarely, being able to read, or rather hear, each other's thoughts.

If the two are evidently enemies, the bond between them weakens as time goes on yet is always there. The closer the two people become, the stronger the link grows. They each have the link the minute they're born, but will not realize it until they have met their partner. Once they meet up however, their subconscious is kept company by the other's emotions and in some cases, the other's thoughts. It has been said that when the two people meet, something in the world changes. Be it a small wind that blows unexpectedly, or a hurricane that comes unannounced, something unexpected occurs."

He stopped speaking aloud but kept his head down to quickly finish reading the page. His mind buzzed with the horrific thoughts that went through his head at the conclusion of the following paragraph.

He always knew Harry and Drisana were destined to meet, but must have been so caught up in the excitement of Drisana moving to Hogwarts, he had never finished the full reading on it. The next several sentences were a shock and a load that no one should ever have to carry. Unfortunately, there were a lot of those kinds around.

He looked up to see the two children now seated in chairs, staring at him. Young Harry's mouth was wide open and his eyes were ballooned. They each looked shocked and for some reason, in some amount of pain. Harry finally put his hands to his ears and turned to glare at Drisana who looked vacantly back at him.

"Sorry." She said in a dead sort of voice. Unlike Harry, she looked a bit tiffed. At first, total shock had covered her face, but as the seconds flew by, you could see her anger building.

Dumbledore braced himself for the explosion of the century.

**A/N: jumps for joy I love writing Dumbledore. He is my all time favorite character!**

**I think I'll shoot myself, just so you guys don't have to. Omg! I'm going to write the next chappie right now! It's sooooooo cool! And if I don't get at least 5 more reviews, I won't post it and trust me, it's a good one!**

**! Peace Out !**


End file.
